La filantropia del Vampiro
by Msverisho
Summary: Por que eran los secretos que separaban a los demás, aquellos que hacían arder mas fuerte el fuego de esa extraña y ardiente relación;Misterio, celos,odio, amor, pasión, entrega. —SUSPENDIDO—
1. Introduccion

**LA FILANTROPIA DEL VAMPIRO **

**Hola a Todos acá MsVerisho expresándose con un nuevo proyecto que espero que sea del gusto de todos, esta es una introducción al proyecto que desarrollare dependiendo del interés presentado por las lectoras y si me recomiendan que continúe…**

**Siempre Recuerden que aunque la Trama es de mi imaginación, la idea la Tome de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Una introducción corta que espero que les de una buena idea.**

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

El diccionario define filantropía como amor a la humanidad, por ende la persona que solemos llamar filántropo es aquel persona o sociedad que ama desinteresadamente a las personas y ayuda en su causa; ¿Qué pasaría si este amor fuera irracional? ¿Qué pasaría si este "amante" de los hombres no fuera sino su mismo depredador?

Isabella Swan, quien prefiere ser llamada simplemente Bella ha llegado a vivir a Forks con su Padre el Jefe de policía Charlie Swan, ya que su madre René desea Viajar con su nuevo esposo Phil. A pesar del poco apego de la joven al pequeño y "verde" pueblo, ella consigue entrar a la preparatoria aun a mitad de año escolar y se encuentra con la peculiar Familia de los Cullen. Una temporada llena de aventuras, Drama y Romance donde Edward y Bella se enfrentaran a inesperados retos que los harán descubrir que es lo que en verdad sienten.

En esta historia veremos a una Isabella Frágil pero valiente, que no le gusta ser protegida y no está dispuesta a ser el juguete de nadie, tiene un corazón dulce y está dispuesta a hacer todo por las personas que ama.

Edward Cullen es un ser oscuro, tiene una personalidad dulce e hipnotizante, con la capacidad de volver loca a la mujer que quiera y llevarla a la cama cuando él lo desee, ¿su problema? Tiene una adoración por la fragilidad de las jóvenes muchachas que lo lleva a manos de Isabella Swan quien lo llevara a los límites de su autocontrol consiguiendo que haga cosas que él jamás hubiera imaginado o más bien jamás deseaba que se hubiesen sacado a luz. ¿Qué tiene esa extraña que lo vuelve loco? ¿Por qué su reciente aflicción por las fresas?

La familia Cullen, ¿Cuáles son los misterios que traen con ellos?, ¿Qué le va a pasar a Bella?

_ Esa niña te tiene loco, Nos está exponiendo!

_No hables con tanta Sarna, ella no tiene la mínima idea

_ ¿Estás bien Bella?

_ Acaso, ¿no es imposible?

_ Esto es todo tu culpa!

_ No, no, ¿acaso esta…..?

_ Yo, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando…

* * *

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo proyecto? Si quieren seguir leyendo por favor dejen sus Reviews, si veo que la historia tiene el interés del público optare por continuarla y si es el caso contrario, entenderé que no estoy en el mejor Camino y optare por desecharla, espero sus Comentarios y Gracias por pasarse._


	2. La secundaria Forks

**DISCLAIMER: La trama es mía, pero los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a la queridísima Meyer.**

**El fic será narrado omniscientemente en su mayoría, mas sin embargo, si he de poner algún POV en específico les avisare**

_Conversación normal _

Narración de hechos

_**Pensamientos**_

**Cambios de escena, cosas importantes o notas de autora.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA SECUNDARIA FORKS**

La noche estaba hermosa, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, y desde el ventanal se veía la luz entrando e iluminando resaltando la belleza que ya lo caracterizaba, se sentía totalmente satisfecho, se detuvo a observar la cama, ahí se encontraba ella, su cuerpo inmóvil y relajado con una respiración acompasada, unas cuantas gotas de sudor le daban un brillo especial, su piel era tersa y nívea, y había un poco de satisfacción en su rostro, si, el sabia que lo había hecho bien, todos estos años de experiencia ya lo hacían sentir que lo que hacía era normal; una sonrisa socarrona y de suficiencia salió de su rostro, se dedico a ver el cielo y noto que faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, el teatro debía volver a empezar. Tomo sus prendas, observo la ventana y salió con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido ni despertar el cuerpo que yacía descansando, era hora de volver a su "hogar".

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan, una joven de 17 años considerada muy bonita por todos excepto por ella misma, unos hermosos y grandes ojos cafés, cabello castaño oscuro con unos cuantos rizos indefinidos que ella no podía odiar mas, era delgada, podría decirse que se veía raquítica, pero extrañamente esa delgadez le sentaba de maravilla a la forma de su cuerpo, sus piernas largas y tersas, no tenía que hacer ejercicio, no lo necesitaba y por mas que se alimentara no lograba subir de peso, su piel, otro enigma mas, era muy blanca, llegando a ser casi pálida pero por más que lo intentara no podía broncearse a pesar de haber vivido la mayoría de su vida la soleada cuidad de Phoenix, Arizona; se podría decir que la única parte que siempre se vería colorida eran sus mejillas pues siempre eran rosadas y cuando se avergonzaba se tornaban de un fuerte carmín. Se encontraba en este momento viviendo con su padre el jefe de policía Charlie Swan, ya que su madre ahora se encontraba viajando con su actual esposo Phil y Isabella decidió volver a Forks.

Se levanto esa mañana lista para su primer día de clases, no podía evitar sentir susto, al fin y al cabo estaba entrando a mitad de año en un instituto donde ya todo el mundo se conocía, así que no solo era la chica nueva, sino que todos sabían que era la hija del sheriff y lo único que esperaba es que eso no le afectara su convivencia. Miro de nuevo su habitación, la que tenía desde una bebe y el único cambio que había recibido era una cama en reemplazo de la cuna, un escritorio y una computadora con el modem del internet; se dio un corto y relajante baño con su Shampoo de fresas, se seco y aliso el cabello con la plancha que le había regalado su madre, se puso unos jeans cómodos, un sweater verde con camisilla interna, sus converse negros y una chaqueta en la mano porque sabía que hacia frio y se evitaría un resfrío por los cambios de clima, se dispuso a bajar.

__ Buenos días Bella (así decía que le llamaran) –_ saludo alegremente su padre desde el mesón de la cocina

__ ¿como estas padre?. _

__ Esperándote a que bajes a desayunar- _dijo mientras sorbía su último trago de café

_ _Claro, no me tardo_

_ _Entonces nos veremos en la noche – _decía a punto de retirarse

__ Espera, ¿no me vas a llevar? _– dijo la joven levantando una ceja, ¿acaso pensaba mandarla caminando?

__ Bueno no creo que te agrade la idea de que te lleve en la _patrulla – decía Charlie mientras sonreía, era verdad, la idea de que la vieran llegando en una patrulla en su primer día no le emocionaba, pero no había aun comprado el auto que pensaba con sus ahorros y no tenía pensado irse a pie, Charlie ya la había llevado a la secundaria y no estaba muy cerca que digamos.

_ _No tengo más alternativa _– dijo ya preocupada de que su padre no entendiera su malestar.

__ Tienes razón, anda pero entonces acompáñame a la puerta _

_ _No veo que objeto tiene si no me vas a llevar a… _- no pudo terminar cuando vio un hermoso Chevy pick up del 53 **(ella no sabe de cars and driver, solo yo les doy la referencia) **color rojo un poco viejo pero que extrañamente le encanto.

_ _Es_ _tuya, se que pensabas comprarte una pero Billy Black me la dio a buen precio y decidí dártela como regalo de bienvenida y ¿Qué te parece?_

__ Es perfecta! Gracias, gracias en serio me encanta!_

_ _Entonces anda y vete a la escuela en ella, no te preocupes está en buen estado, ya la revisaron_

__ Gracias! _

__ Cuídate Bells_ –Sale su padre en la patrulla directo al trabajo, Isabella termina su desayuno y se va al instituto en su nuevo auto.

No le costó llegar en ningún momento, entro con facilidad (para su suerte) y las directivas eran muy amables por lo que le facilitaron un mapa para que se guiara. En el transcurso del día conoció a un tipo llamado Mike quien era muy amable, a Erick quien parecía un nerd en todo su apogeo pero que aun así le había agradado, a Ángela que aunque había hablado poco con ella le pareció la más sensata y sentía que podían llegar a ser amigas y a Jessica, no sabía porque pero no la sentía sincera, en cierto modo no le agradaba mucho ir con ella en el almuerzo, si, ya habían pasado 4 tortuosas horas de su día (que no había sido tan malo como lo pensaba a parte de las molestas miradas de todos por ser la nueva) solamente le faltaban biología, educación física que no podía odiar mas, matemáticas y literatura, le faltaba medio día de su agenda pero ya sentía que había pasado lo más difícil del primer día, bueno al menos tenía amigos ¿no? Ya no estaba contando con tantas sorpresas o al menos eso creía.

_ _¿Quiénes son esos?_ – no pudo evitar preguntar al ver la mesa donde se encontraban 4 personajes que para su gusto resaltaban, estaban solos a pesar de ser el centro de la atención, porque todos los miraban de rabillo y ella lo había notado

_ _Ah, esos son los Cullen, son buenas personas, pero son muy solitarios, solo se juntan entre ellos_ – contesta Ángela

__ Ignóralos Bella, ellos se creen más que todos porque su padre es el médico más prestigioso de todo Forks _

_ _No digas eso Jessica, sabes que el señor Cullen es muy amable y bondadoso_ – defendió Ángela hecho que convenció mas a Bella de sus buenas intenciones

_ _¿Ellos son todos hermanos?_ – eso le sorprendía, todos le parecían de la misma edad, era imposible a no ser que fuera un embarazo múltiple o algún hecho raro

_ _No de sangre, el doctor Cullen los adopto_ – contesta Jessica

_ _Eso es muy amable de su parte_ – a Bella le pareció un gran acto de nobleza

_ _Como te dije el doctor es muy bueno, aparte de eso tienen un par de fundaciones acá en Forks_ – contesta Ángela

_ _Gwaw, se ve que su familia es maravillosa_

__ No del todo Bella, son raros _

__ ¿A qué te refieres con raro Jess?_

_ _Bueno los dos rubios, son Jasper y Rosalie Hale _– Bella los miro y asintió, la Rubia tenía una Belleza despampanante como de una Barbie o súper modelo y el chico, tenía el mismo brillo de belleza, pero con un aspecto más serio, más neutro por decirlo, como si no quisiera estar ahí. – _son hermanos gemelos _

_ _Jessica vamos no nos concierne contar eso_ – interrumpió Ángela pero Jessica la ignoro y Bella no dijo nada porque aunque odiara admitirlo el bicho de la curiosidad le pico y quería saber más.

_ _Los otros dos son Alice Brandon Y Emmett Cullen_ – miro a Alice, muy bonita si, pequeña y con un cabello corto en puntas que le pareció alocado pero que le quedaba de maravilla; Emmett era una especie de fisicoculturista tenia buenos músculos y era alto, pero siempre con el Brillo -_, quien junto con Jasper y Rosalie son un año más adelantados_

_ _Entiendo_ - dijo Bella alentándola a continuar

_ _Bueno ellos están juntos_

__ ¿Qué quieres decir?_

__ Juntos… como pareja_

__ ¿Eh? _

_ _Si, Jasper y Alice y Emmett con Rosalie, eso es como incesto_ – dijo Jessica con un toque de reproche y Bella entendía le parecía un poco extraño, posiblemente por eso se alejaban, porque la gente los juzga

_ _Bueno Jessica, pero al fin no son hermanos de sangre así que técnicamente no es incesto y pues venga, todo el día con una persona, seguro se cogieron cariño y la relación se dio, no debemos juzgar._

_ _Ves Jessica, Bella está de acuerdo con migo déjalos en paz_

__ Solo no me gustan sus prácticas, deberían ser más normales, como Edward_

_ _¿Edward?_ – pregunto Bella con curiosidad a ese no se lo habían mencionado, Jessica sonrió y Ángela se sonrojo.

_ _Edward Cullen, es hermano de Emmett de sangre pero está con nosotros y Alice en el mismo grado._

__ No está con ellos ¿no vino?_

_ _Claro que sí! Solo que él no es un antisocial y si socializa_ – respondió alegremente Jessica – _es el de aquella mesa _– le mostro una mesa donde lo vio: un chico de Cabellos cobrizos y despeinados con el mismo porte de modelo que su familia pero el sonreía abiertamente, una sonrisa que todas las que estaban a su alrededor correspondían pero que a Bella no le gusto, ella era perceptiva y ella sentía que él no era una persona sincera o de confiar.

_ _Es lindo_ – admitió Bella aunque no le haya agradado mucho

_ _Es un Dios!_ – exclamo Jessica, Ángela se removió incomoda en su asiento, cosa que al parecer solo Bella pudo notar

_ _¿Qué tanto miran?_ – dijo una nueva voz que a Bella no le agrado mucho, se giro y vio a una chica rubia _**oxigenada**_ con ropa un tanto descotada a pesar del frio, unos tacones altísimos que le causaron vértigo, pero lo que menos le agrado es que aunque a todos les refirió una fea mirada, a Bella la miro con gran escrutinio

_ _Pues por lo que veo, tu a mi –_ le dijo Bella, quien a pesar de ser pacifista siempre se ha caracterizado por ser bien sincera

_ _Mira niñita, tu aparte de que eres la nueva, ¿vienes a tratarme a mí? Eres solo la hija del Sheriff, apuesto a que tienes intenciones de arruinarnos las fiestas, bueno ¿Qué digo? Dudo que te inviten a una de cualquier modo y ¿Qué onda con tu bronceado? ¿No venias de la cuidad del Sol o algo así?_ – la chica trataba de herir sus sentimientos pero Bella ya estaba acostumbrada y había decidido que ya no se iba a dejar mas

_ _Vaya me conoces bien para ser solo la chica nueva te he de parecer interesante_

__ No te hagas la lista, todos te conocen_

__ ¿En serio les parezco tan importante?_

__ No te rindas…._

__ ¿pleitesía? – _Bella era lista y llena de vocabulario

__ Si como sea, sabes que eres una mosca muerta_

__ ¿Por qué no te vas por donde viniste y dejas de abochornarte?_ - la rubia se sorprendió por la osadía de Isabella y se enfureció saliendo con una pataleta

_ _Ya vas a ver Patito Feo!_ – Ella no se sorprendió del apodo, su madre siempre le explico que Swan era el cisne y no el pato y que debía entender que la molestarían de eso

_ _Esperare con ansias!_ – respondió sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su actitud.

_ _Ah, la perra es Lauren_ – dijo Jessica

_ _Aléjate de ella_ – le recomendó Ángela, Bella la miro y Lauren la fulmino con la mirada

_ _Espero que me lo permita_ – dijo nerviosa Bella, algo le dice que ya no estaría en paz, la chica se acerco intentando lucir seductora ante Edward

_ _Ahí va de nuevo_ – suspiro Ángela

_ _Eh?_

_ _Veras Bella, a Lauren le gusta auto nominarse novia de Edward, aunque él no la acepte como tal; él es un espíritu libre_ – dijo Jessica con un brillo en sus ojos _**estoy segura de que ansia tenerlo para ella**_

_ _A pesar de ello Lauren no se da por vencida_ – dijo Ángela, ¿era idea de ella o a su amiga le gustaba el chico Cullen?

__ Nada se pierde con intentar_ – dijo Bella sonriente pero mirando a Ángela, esta se sonrojo

_ _Este, si! Vamos es hora de entrar_ – Bella lo dejo pasar y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Le tocaba Biología, se tardo un poco pero encontró el aula correcta, llego al tiempo que el profesor por lo que le entrego la asistencia a clase y se ocupo a mirar que asientos estaban disponibles

_ _No puede ser….. Es el único disponible_ – cerró los ojos y decidió dirigirse al dichoso asiento, esa hora no iba a ser tan fácil como esperaba.

* * *

**Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién será el/la compañero/a de Bella? **

**Hare capítulos no tan largos para que sean fáciles de leer y más rápidos de actualizar.**

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

**Agradeceré Reviews para saber si voy bien o mal.**

**Nos estamos Leyendo**


	3. El Proyecto

**DISCLAIMER: La trama es mía, pero los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a la queridísima Meyer.**

**El fic será narrado omniscientemente en su mayoría, mas sin embargo, si he de poner algún POV en específico les avisare**

_Conversación normal _

Narración de hechos

_**Pensamientos**_

**Cambios de escena, cosas importantes o notas de autora.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:**

**El proyecto.**

No lo podía creer, aun se negaba a creer con quien estaba sentada, no entendía que jugada le había hecho el destino hacía un par de minutos:

**Unos 15 minutos atrás:**

__ ¿Qué haces tú acá? – _dijeron las dos personas al unísono

_ _Swan, ¿acaso piensas sentarte en este lugar?_

__ Es mi puesto asignado, no tengo opción_

__ Te advierto que no te le acerques_

__ ¿acercármele? ¿A quién?_

__ Lauren, ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no hagas esto?- _Dice una voz masculina a sus espaldas, ambas voltean a ver al portador

_ _Eddie, sabes que me gusta saludarte antes de esta aburrida clase_ – dice la rubia con una voz melosa que molestó a la morena

_ _Y tú también sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así, por favor deja en paz a mi compañera y vete a tu aula_

__ Por supuesto, afirma la chica mientras le da una mirada con escrutinio a Isabella, te estaré esperando en educación física – __**genial, una clase con ella (**_**nótese el sarcasmo de la joven)**

_ _Vete Lauren_ – dice para sorpresa de Isabella el Joven Cullen

_ _Está bien, Adiós mi querido Eddie, te veré en Gimnasia Isabella –_ dice esta saliendo con un contoneo exagerado de caderas, la joven Swan simplemente se dedica a sentarse mientras observa que todos ven la salida de la Rubia casi con adoración, excepto ella claro está, y Cullen que le está dirigiendo una mirada

_ _Supongo que no me librare de ella después de todo_ – Dice mas para ella que para cualquiera, con una sonrisa indescriptible (pero llena de un sarcasmo y un crudo humor negro) pero aun así, mira a Cullen y no puede evitar sentir sorpresa por su comportamiento anterior

_ _Creo que los dos pensamos igual, bueno en el hecho de que no nos va a dejar en paz por un rato_ – dice el joven que sonriente le extiende una mano – _por cierto, soy Edward Cullen_

__ Isabella Swan – _ella repite el gesto con la mano y la sonrisa_ – pero prefiero que me llamen Bella_

__ Bien entonces te diré Bella si te parece bien – _la mira y ella asiente_ – compartiremos escritorio en esta clase, así que nos veremos a diario_

__ Entiendo, espero no causarte problemas con Lauren_

__ Yo tienes porqué, ella no es nada mío._

__ Oh, ya veo, entonces son solo ilusiones de la pobre – _ambos ríen

_ _Veo que eres una chica diferente_

__ ¿A qué te refieres?_

_ _Bueno se nota que eres la nueva_ - Bella hace una mueca de disgusto – _Bueno no te enojes, pero aparte de que yo no había tenido compañera de laboratorio hace mucho, ninguna chica de este lugar se ha enfrentado a Lauren Antes_

__ No entiendo por qué, ella no tiene nada de atemorizante_

__ Tienes razón, hay cosas que dan más miedo, pero pocas personas conocen ello – _ese comentario sorprendió (y asustó) un poco a Isabella pero ella no dio ningún signo de ello, era una mujer Valiente, Edward notó eso y le encantó

__ Estoy más que de acuerdo, por ejemplo el hecho de que en mi primer día de clase el profesor me mire feo por hablar en su clase – _Edward miró a donde estaba la mirada de la joven quien sonreía un tanto nerviosa y vio la mirada del profesor Banner, sonrió orgullosamente y le dio una señal a Isabella para que se sentara mientras el repetía el gesto

**Tiempo actual**

**BPOV**

La clase era buena, a pesar de que el sr Banner me haya reconocido como la chica nueva que causa indisciplina en su clase, después de darnos su mirada reprobatoria y una mirada de "espero que no hablen mas durante mi clase" tanto Edward y yo permanecimos callados durante su clase. La biología se podría decir que era uno de mis fuertes ya que en Arizona había tomado clases avanzadas y ya me sabia el tema de hoy, el proceso y las fases de división celular, el profesor hizo una actividad en parejas de inicio, en el que Edward y yo terminamos rápidamente, una actividad con una raíz de cebolla, algo simple al parecer para los dos.

Mi compañero de escritorio era amable, me la estaba llevando muy bien con él y se podía decir que nos habíamos comunicado en toda la clase sin necesidad de hablar, mas sin embargo había algo en el que no me terminaba de cuadrar, un misterio que yo veía en sus ojos y que ambos sabíamos que solo yo podía percibir, por lo que siempre que intentaba mirarlo fijamente se inventaba un chiste o me hacía preguntas sobre mí. A pesar de todo, me empezaba a caer bien.

**Narrador POV**

EL Sr Banner llamo la atención de su clase luego de que todos terminaran con la actividad de la cebolla, Swan y Cullen habían terminado de primeras, por lo que les dio de regalo una nota opcional a cada uno **(es decir, una nota de regalo, por si se llegaban a sacar alguna nota mala esta les sirviera de reemplazo)**, era un excelente regalo que todos envidiaron de inmediato.

_ _Swan, Cullen, pero toda regla tiene su excepción _– dijo serio el profesor

_ _¿A qué se refiere?_ – preguntaron ambos al unísono

_ _Bueno esa nota les valdrá en cualquier caso excepto en el proyecto que les voy a asignar –_ toda la clase bufo excepto Edward e Isabella, el joven porque no veía el problema y ella porque no entendía la razón del disgusto de todos

_ _Veras Bella, todos los Semestres el profesor Banner acostumbra a ponernos un proyecto que da el 40% de nuestra nota y entenderás que es un poco largo y pesado_ – Ella asintió entendiendo, después de todo entendía el malestar de sus compañeros pero no lo compartía, era la secundaria después de todo, que esperaban ¿que los pusieran a sembrar una semilla y cuidar su desarrollo? No. Eso eran cosas de primaria – _Entiendo _– fue lo único que atino a decir ella

_ _Bien ¿todos saben la dinámica?_ – dijo mirando especialmente a Bella, tanto la clase como ella asintieron. – _Bien, entonces este semestre será más difícil, por lo que lo harán con su pareja de escritorio _– algunos bufaron, otros asintieron, Bella no dijo nada, no le agradaba mucho tener que trabajar en parejas, pero al menos ya estaba conociendo a Edward y le había agradado al menos un poco, le agradaba no tener que buscar pareja, porque aparte de Mike Newton y Edward, no conocía a nadie más en su clase

_ _No te molesta ser mi compa__ ¿verdad? – Edward la saco de sus cavilaciones_

__Por supuesto que no, me agrada que al menos ya te conozca un poco- ambos sonrieron y el Profesor Banner les entrego el papelito que rifaba los temas_

"La Evolución"

Un tema simple y complejo a la vez, puesto que tenía muchas variaciones y especificaciones, les a Bella le disgusto que no haya sido menos especifico, pero Edward le dijo que así era Banner y que eso quería decir que se podían meter en un tema en específico, ya que si abarcaran el tema por completo ni en 1 año lograrían completar satisfactoriamente la investigación. Ambos concluyeron basar su proyecto en las teorías evolutivas existentes y realizar una profundización en Darwin, con la supervivencia del más fuerte, tema escogido por Edward

_ _Entonces, como pretendes que hagamos el trabajo, ¿nos lo dividimos?_

__ No lo sé Bella, no es bueno para el desarrollo del trabajo, confieso que siempre he hecho mis proyectos solo sin ayuda de nadie_

__ Bueno, pero no pretendo que tú hagas todo solo, ni mucho menos yo, y repartirnos si sería poco bueno ya que debemos sacar las mismas conclusiones, y ayudarnos mutuamente con nuestras dudas. ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos hoy y vemos como nos va? Honestamente yo también siempre he trabajado sola._

__ ¿Hoy?, tengo entrenamientos después de clase, tendrías que esperarme hasta las 5_

__ Eso me será imposible ya que tengo unos asuntos pendientes en casa. – _no podía dejar a Charlie hacer la Cena de nuevo, no después de ver la calidad de la alimentación presente en los alimentos que les había preparado la noche anterior_._

__ Entonces no creo que nos podamos reunir acá, no entre semana_

__ ¿Qué te parece si vas a mi casa? – _Los dos se sorprendieron por la propuesta que salió de la boca de la castaña_ – digo, después de tu práctica, será más fácil para ambos, claro si quieres y puedes._

__ Claro, iré alrededor de las 5.30 si te parece bien_

__Es perfecto, toma te escribiré mi dirección_

Esa idea le encanto a Edward.

Gimnasia fue su la pesadilla imaginada multiplicada por la presencia de la Lauren que no había dejado a la imaginación el Disgusto hacia Isabella, mucho más desde que se entero de un trabajo en parejas que iba a realizar con "Su Eddie", por lo tanto sumándose a la mala coordinación de la joven y la buena puntería de la porrista Bella recibió centenas de golpes a su cabeza.

_ _Basta!_ – gritó Bella luego del último golpe que recibió, que le dio directamente a su cara y si algo que ella no toleraba era que le golpearan el rostro.

_ _¿Qué pasa "Patito Feo"?_ – pregunta la rubia sonriente

_ _Eres una Tonta "Perroni"_

_ _¿Cómo me llamaste?_

__ ¿Acaso aparte de Zorra eres sorda? Te llame Perroni sinónimo de Mallory, o más Bien, el nombre alterno – todos se rieron causando la rabia de la rubia_

__ Mira pato inmundo, no por que seas una rata de laboratorio flaca y paliducha e hija del comisario tienes derecho a decirme nada, no me importa quién es tu papá, puesto que fuera de forks no es ninguna autoridad, así que no te creas por ello, tú no eres nadie, tu padre no es nadie tu familia no es nadie._

__ No puedo creer que intentes ofenderme diciéndome cosas o insultando a mi padre, has caído bajo, sabía que eras tonta, pero no tanto, al menos a mí lo flaca y pálida se me puede quitar, tú ya no tienes esperanza_

__ ¿En serio? Y si tienes esperanza tu, ¿una chica que ni siquiera puede dar a luz un simple bebe?_

__ ¿Cómo lo sabes? – _dijo furiosa, todo el Salón lo había escuchado, estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas, Todos incluyendo a Edward, Ángela ,Jessica, Mike y la hermana menor de Edward, Alice recordaba, la miraban fijamente esperando respuesta, pero Edward, Ángela y Alice, no solo la miraban a ella sino que observaban a Lauren.

_ _También tengo padres importantes, el mío es el director, fue fácil leer tu expediente, bueno no tsnto la parte medica que ocultó que te hiciste un aborto_

__ Tú no sabes nada, cállate – _era la primera vez que ella perdía el control de sí misma desde "aquella vez", ese día que nunca olvidará

_ Muy _bien jóvenes, les toca entrenamiento, las mujeres practiquen voleibol en parejas – _la voz del entrenador Clapp los hizo salir de la ensoñación, dejar de mirar a Bella y dirigirse a sus clases

Bella tenía ganas de llorar, no dudaba que las lagrimas estuvieran saliendo, y es que no solo le molestaba que Lauren haya sacado "ese" secreto a relucir, sino que haya sido tan bajo para hacerlo en público y no haberse atrevido a respetar su intimidad.

_ _Si quieres trabaja con migo_ – Bella la miro, una joven pelinegra que ya había visto en la cafetería, la miraba como si no hubiera pasado nada, con una sonrisa brillantina y un entusiasmo increíble, estaba dando pequeños brinquitos en su lugar haciéndola lucir como un duendecito – _¿Sabes?, escuche todo, y créeme que Lauren solo hizo un tonto Show, somos adolescentes y no eres la primera ni la ultima en hacer ello, nadie te juzga, yo juzgo mas a la Rubia tonta_

_ _Gracias_ – Bella no evito sonreír, tal vez fuera verdad de que cualquiera abortaba, pero no por las razones que lastimaban tanto a Bella. – _Me encantaría trabajar con tigo… - _ya sabía su nombre pero era normal que ella se presentara

_ _Alice, Alice Cullen, hermana de tu compañero de biología_ – Dijo extendiendo su mano en gesto de saludo

_ _¿Cómo lo….?_

__ Se cosas, tú te llamas Isabella pero sé que te gusta que te llamen Bella_

__ Tienes razón, mucho gusto Alice – _le aceptó el saludo

__ Seremos buenas amigas – _eso no era pregunta era una afirmación

__ ¿Cómo?_

__ Ya te dije, se cosas, tú y yo seremos casi como hermanas_

__ Entiendo_

__ Vamos amiga, tenemos práctica._

__ Preferiría que no me llames amiga, aun solo somos conocidas o compañeras de Gimnasia – _dijo honestamente Bella, había aprendido a decir las cosas como las sentía, y no sentía a Alice como amiga, al menos no tanto

__ Está bien, "Compañera", pero eso pronto va a cambiar_

__ Eso no lo sabes "conocida"- _dijo Bella sonriente, la duendecito no se había enojado por su honestidad como la mayoría

__ Te dije que se cosas, ahora compruebo tu honestidad, me agrada_

__ Eres, frentera* eso también me agrada._

__ Cullen, Swan, su turno!_

__ Vamos a Ganar "compañera" – _ambas sonrieron y chocaron sus puños

__Si, demostremos que somos mejores que ellas – _dijo Alice Guiñándole un ojo a Bella, la duende le agradaba demasiado

_Lo divertido apenas acababa de empezar….._

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, lo del aborto, pues será explicado a su debido tiempo, espero no molestarlos con ello**

***Cuando me refiero a Alice como frentera quiere decir que dice las cosas sin tapujo, espero entiendan**

**Agradecere a quien lea ( espero que aunque sea uno se esta tomando la molestia) y aun más me gustaría saber por un Review que de verdad no estoy escribiendo en vano a un publico nulo**

**Si hay mala ortografía, me disculpo por ello**

**Nos Estamos Leyendo.**


	4. una nueva amiga

**DISCLAIMER: La trama es mía, pero los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a la queridísima Meyer.**

**El fic será narrado omniscientemente en su mayoría, mas sin embargo, si he de poner algún POV en específico les avisare**

_Conversación normal _

Narración de hechos

_**Pensamientos**_

**Cambios de escena, cosas importantes o notas de autora.**

**CAPITULO 3:**

**Mi nueva amiga**

_**_ Vamos Isabella, sé que eso te agrada**_** – Estaba oscuro pero podría reconocer "Esa voz" en cualquier lugar con una gran multitud de personas**

**_ **_**Déjame, por favor **_**– suplicaba mientras sentía que su mano se deslizaba por su muslo cada vez acercándose mas y mas a su entrepierna, estaba a punto de llegar a su lugar prohibido**

**_ **_**Hueles bien, me encanta tu Shampoo de coco**_

**_**_** Ya basta, por favor, te descubrirán y sabes que eso no estará bien **_**– intentaba que él se detuviera por voluntad propia, ella sabía que eso estaba mal, mas sin embargo el parecía no sentir lo mismo – **_**por favor detente….**_

**Pero su ropa interior había sido arrancada y el Gemido placentero de su compañero le hizo entender que ya no se detendría, ahora se había metido en la boca del lobo…**

**_ Bella,... Bella,…, Oh Bella por favor…**

* * *

Su cabeza le dolía tremendamente y no pudo sentirse menos desubicada, abrió los ojos rápidamente lo que la mareo, pero se recompuso rápidamente, estaba sudando, su respiración estaba rápida y si, tenía una maldita aguja en su mano izquierda, no podía menos que estar en un hospital.

_ _Bella! Qué gran susto nos has dado! Te encuentras bien?_

__ Eso creo, aunque no recuerdo muy bien por qué estoy acá, Edward._

__ Eso es porque te desmayaste, lo recuerdas? – _Declaro una voz cantarina que Ingresaba a la habitación con dos grandes capuchinos que hicieran que Bella se relamiera los labios_ – ni siquiera fue a ti a quien te golpearon, mas sin embargo fuiste la que tuvo que ser llevada a la sala de urgencias_

__ Me diste un gran susto compañera, además que estabas diciendo cosas entre sueños, acaso tuviste una pesadilla? – _pregunta amablemente el hermano Cullen

_ _Acaso hablé dormida? _– Si, a pesar de que fuera lo que más odiara, la joven Swan tenía la "dichosa" costumbre de hablar entre sueños y detestaba haber soñado "eso" con audiencia presente – Ya veo, _pero no lo recuerdo_ – optó por mentir

_ _Ha de ser una pesadilla_ – resto importancia la duendecilla – _pero dime ¿estás enferma acaso? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?_

_ _Bueno…_

**Inicio Flash Back**

Bella y Alice comparten su desagrado hacia Mallory (A quién se prometieron ponerle un apodo más creativo que perroni), las castaña, ya eran más que obvias las Razones y la chica Cullen había prometido decírselo en la siguiente oportunidad, ya como equipo Graciosamente les toco contra la mismísima Lauren y Jessica, y las 4 le daban a la pelota con su mayor esfuerzo: Bella, Alice y Lauren se tiraban miradas que viajaban a la velocidad del Balón que rondaba el aire, Jessica estaba jugando porque quería ganar, y porque interiormente no le agradaba la chica nueva que no solo se había ganado la atención de todos, sino de un rubio oji azul en especial, la pelota iba fuertemente de allí para acá hasta que Bella vio su oportunidad y pegó un remate que dio directamente a la nariz de Lauren Reventándola y haciéndola sangrar

_ _Oh! Pero si eres tonta! Mira lo que hiciste!_ – gritaba histérica la rubia mientras algunos reían y otros veían histérica a la rubia, el entrenador Clapp se acercó un tanto preocupado

_ _Señorita Mallory ¿Está usted bien?_

__ No te preocupes rubia, aun se te nota lo falsa, no se arruinó la cirugía – _todos rieron por la ocurrencia de Alice, excepto Bella que se sentía solo un poco culpable

__ Cállate Cullen_

__ Cullen, Mallory, bueno al parecer estás bien, solo una pequeña hemorragia que se quita con la cabeza para atrás – _decía mientras terminaba de revisarla_ – ya te puedes ir a cambiarte_

__ ¿Y que no le piensa decir nada a ella?! – Reclama Señalando a Isabella_

__ Swan, una disculpa para Mallory_

__ ¿Qué?! – _dijeron Alice y Bella al unísono

__ Pero si Bella no la golpeó con intención.._

__ Por favor, no me haga esto…_

__ Silencio!, las Dos! Swan, procede por favor_

__ Está bien_

El problema radicaba en que Bella no se quería disculpar, no porque no sintiera haberle sangrado la nariz a la Rubia, si no porque era precisamente, la había hecho sangrar y había intentado mantenerse alejada

Se acerco y empezó a sentirlo: el olor a sal y oxido que tanto detestaba, se acerco a la rubia quien se sostenía la nariz con la mano derecha y se empezó a marear, debía salir pronto de allá; alcanzo a decir un débil y callado "Lo siento"

_ _¿Qué tu qué?_ – ella quería que lo dijera en voz alta

_ _Que lo siento Rubia_ – escupió la morena con la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo

__ Bien, Swan dale la mano a Mallory_

_ _No!_ – dijeron las dos al unísono

_ _Ahora o las repruebo_

Ambas se sentían frustradas de tener que hacerlo, por lo que por simple maldad Lauren le dio la mano con la que se sostenía la nariz y que por ende estaba ensangrentada, Isabella… ella simplemente no lo resistió y por ello termino en el hospital

**Fin Flash Back**

_ _Nunca conocí a alguien capaz de oler la sangre_ – comentaba el cobrizo

__Creí que la sangre no se podía oler, eres extraña Bella_ – se reía la duende

_ _si huele Alice, como a oxido y sal._

_ _Veo que estas mejor Isabella_ – dijo el doctor que entro a la habitación – _no hay nada malo en ti, lo que más me preocupaba era el golpe que te diste al caerte al piso pero al parecer todo está bajo control_ – dijo sonriendo el apuesto y rubio doctor

_ _Muchas Gracias doctor, lamento haber sido de molestia_

__ Ese es mi trabajo Isabella_

__ Ella prefiere ser llamada Bella, padre_ – dice el cobrizo

__ ¿padre? ¿Usted es el famoso Doctor Cullen?- _dijo ella apenada por admitir que sabe de ellos siendo nueva en el pueblo

_ _Así es Isa… Bella. Pero no creo ser tan famoso._

__ Bueno, pero mi padre me hablo muy bien de usted _

_ _El jefe Swan, ya veo _– comento mirando su historia clínica – _Por cierto, dice que ya viene en camino, espéralo y pronto te daré de alta_

_ _Gracias doctor Cullen_ – el aludido le dio una sonrisa cálida

_ _Dime Carlisle por favor, no todos los días tengo el placer de saludar a la famosa hija del jefe Swan, mándale saludos de mi parte_ – Ella se sonrojo ¿su padre hablaba de ella?

_ _Por supuesto_

__ Edward, Alice – _sedespidió con un asentimiento de cabeza que ellos respondieron de la misma manera.

Supongo que cancelaremos la reunión, así que por favor avísame cuando estés bien para que nos podamos reunir

_ _ya veo, me siento bien pero aun es tarde y supongo que lo dejaremos para mañana temprano._

_ _Como quieras _– decía mirando su reloj – _lo siento me tengo que ir, ¿Alice?_

_ _Vete, no la pienso dejar abandonada_ – a Bella ese gesto le pareció un poco grosero de Alice

_ ¿_Qué bicho te pico hermana? ella se siente bien ahora_

__ Alice, estoy bien y…_

__ No, no lo estas. Te golpeaste la Cabeza, y te lo dije, sé cosas y sé que me necesitaras hoy_

__ Gracias Alice pero si quieres te puedes ir con tu hermano y…_

__ Alice – _interrumpió el chico pálido que podía recordar pareja de Alice _- ¿quieres que me vaya?_

__ Si no te molesta Jazz._

__ Por supuesto que no – _él la miraba fijamente, se veía que la quería_ - ¿estás bien Isa… digo Bella? – _se dirigió a la castaña

__ Estoy muy bien muchísimas gracias… Jasper ¿verdad?_

__ Oh! Es cierto, Bella él es Jasper, es mi novio y pues nos ha acompañado a traerte_

__ Mucho gusto, Bella, lamento haberte molestado, es un placer conocerte_

__ No te angusties, el placer fue mío, es bueno que estés bien, pero me debo ir, Esme nos espera_

__ Por favor, discúlpame con ella por no ir a cenar y dile que estoy con una amiga_

__ Por supuesto, eso la hará muy feliz, ¿Edward?_

__ Discúlpame igualmente – _Jasper Asintió un poco resignado, Alice lo miro tratando de disimular tristeza, pero Bella reconocía esa mirada en ella misma hace un tiempo.

__ Los veré en la escuela, Cuídate Bella – _dijo el cobrizo saliendo por la puerta seguido de un Jasper que se despidió de ambas con un gesto de la mano

***suspiro***_ _ No se piensa detener._

__ ¿Todo bien Alice?_

__ Si, disculpa, es solo que las cosas no suceden todo el tiempo como una se las imagina._

__ Entiendo – _no del todo, entendía el concepto, pero no podía saber el porqué de las razones para que la duende lo dijera, pero ella sabía que todos tenían secretos, y si Alice le contaba seria solo por voluntad y no porque ella preguntara

_ _Bella! Estas bien! Qué alivio! No sabes cuan preocupado estaba!_ – Entro Charlie saludando cortésmente a su hija – _y veo que tienes una nueva amiga_

_ _Oh pero si solo soy su conocida!_ – Dijo divertida la aludida

_ _Sabes, después de lo de hoy, creo que llamarte amiga seria mas_ apropiado – dijo sinceramente Bella apreciando la compañía de los Cullen en la tarde _– además papá solo me desmaye por la sangre. Alice simplemente exagero trayéndome al hospital_

__ no digas que exageró, Gracias Alice, ¿cierto?_

__ Alice Cullen, mucho gusto – _dijo esta tendiéndole la mano al Sheriff.

__ ¿La hija del doctor Cullen?_

__ Una de las dos – dice _sonriente, a Charlie lo cautiva la sonrisa

__ Bueno, espero que tengas ánimos de comer en casa hoy, si no te molesta_

__ Papá, ¿acaso piensas cocinar? – _interrumpe Bella aterrada de la idea.

_ _Bueno, pensaba comprar pizza o comida China_

__ No es necesario yo cocino_

__ Bella necesitas descansar y…_

__ Yo le ayudaré_ – interrumpe la peli negra – _Esme me enseñó a cocinar y me encantaría ayudar_

_ _Alice, no es necesario, eres la invitada y _

__ No bella, al contrario, sería un honor para mí_

__ Entonces ¿que esperamos? Si ya le dieron la salida a Bella._

__ Vámonos, primero me gustaría pasar al súper padre, a comprar lo que necesito para la cena_

__ Claro Bells. Vamos_

Compraron lo necesario para hacer un delicioso pollo hervido con salsa de champiñones, una ensalada Cesar y unas papas al horno, todo acompañado de un té helado.

Charlie se puso a ver los deportes y las chicas subieron un rato a la habitación de Bella para conocerse un poco antes de que Carlisle decidiera recoger a Alice

__ Gracias por lo de hoy, lo de que te considero una amiga, es en serio_

__ te dije que seremos buenas amigas, no me puedo equivocar_

__ Haré lo posible para que sea así – _Bella sonrió sinceramente_ – no sé por qué te lo digo, pero eres la primera persona en llamar amiga_

__ Tu eres la segunda, pero deberías ser la primera – _Alice y Bella se soltaron en carcajadas, por el doble sentido que tenía esa frase

__ Vaya, me hubiera encantado serlo – _respondió la morena con el mismo juego_ – Pero ¿quién se me adelanto?_

__ Lauren_

__ ¿tú y Lauren eran…?_

__ Bueno eso creía yo…._

__ ¿te hizo algo?_

__ Se metió con lo más valioso para mi…. – la chica se sumió en los pensamientos, ella no entendía como había poder hecho Lauren a alguien tan dulce y noble que parece Alice Cullen_

__ Alice! Tus hermanos han venido por ti, Bella te trajeron algo a ti también_

__ Gracias por escucharme, ahora bajemos_

__ Con mucho gusto Alice, espero poder ayudarte en lo que me sea posible_

__ Con que obtengamos confianza me es suficiente, poco a poco sabremos mas de nosotras._

__ Gracias, eso espero….. __**Pero no creo tener confianza para contarte "eso", a ti ni a nadie**_

Los dos hermanos de Edward estaban esperando a la duendecilla

_ _Gusto en verte de nuevo Bella_- le sonrió

_ _Jasper!_ – Ella le sonrió de vuelta – gracias, de nuevo – _este asintió_

_ _¿así que tu eres la chica vampiro? _– le pregunto el otro hermano, el grande.

_ _¿chica vampiro?-_ pregunta confundida

_ Bueno detectas el olor de la sangre ¿no? – ella rió por las ideas del chico con hoyuelos

_ _sí, pero no creo que la detecte para consumirla_

__ ¿Entonces eres una vampira vegetariana?_

_ _Podría ser así, ¿Por qué no? _

__ Es bueno saber que mi sexy cuello no corre peligro_ – todos lanzaron una risotada

__ Toma Bella, un chocolate para que te recuperes_ – le sonrió mostrando sus grandes hoyuelos –_ y tu carro Alice me ha mandado a que te lo traiga, ¿sabes? Me gustaría hacerle unas reparaciones, ya sabes ponerlo más moderno, claro si no te molesta_

_ _Gracias, aunque por ahora declino lo del auto, pero vamos te sabes mi nombre y ya me tienes un apodo, incluso manejaste mi auto y no te me has presentado formalmente._

__ Soy Emmett Cullen_

__ Gracias Emmett, me ha agradado conocerte_

_ _Entonces ya que las presentaciones están hechas, supongo que es hora de irnos _

__ Tienes razón jazz, Bella, la cena estaba deliciosa, espero repetirlo_

__Cuando quieras_

__ Estas invitada a venir cuando se te antoje Alice!_ - declaró Charlie desde la Sala

_ _Gracias Charlie!_ – todos se sorprendieron por el informalismo de la duende, pero Charlie simplemente rió encantado

_ _Nos vemos luego Bellita – _se despidieron los chicos

__ Adiós Jasper, Emmett y gracias de nuevo y disculpen la molestia_

__ Alice, gracias de nuevo, espero verte mañana_

__ Por supuesto! – _dijo entusiasta _- y Bella, Cuídate mucho por favor_

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y salió, dejando a una costernadísima Bella

* * *

__ ¿por qué insistes en hacerme esto? – _decía ella llorando

__ Te lo dije, que estabas tomando muchos riesgos al acercarte a mí._

__ No lo entiendo, ¿Hice algo mal?_

__ Sabes con lo que tratabas_

__ Eres un maldito_

__ Cuida tu lenguaje, que te puedo arrancar tu lengua_

__ ¿Por qué?_

__ ya te lo dije, no tengo la culpa de ser un Filántropo._

* * *

**Gracias a quienes lean, aunque no encuentro Reviews, si hay seguidores del Fic lo que me deja Feliz porque me leen y triste porque no me dan ningún comentario para saber si les gusta o no.**

**Agradeceré a quien lea ( espero que aunque sea uno se está tomando la molestia) y aun más me gustaría saber por un Review que de verdad no estoy escribiendo en vano a un público nulo**

**Si hay mala ortografía, me disculpo por ello**

**Las fotos en mi perfil de facebook **** www . facebook zafrina . vampicullen**** (sin espacios)**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


	5. Esperando a Angela

**DISCLAIMER: La trama es mía, pero los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a la queridísima Meyer.**

**El fic será narrado omniscientemente en su mayoría, mas sin embargo, si he de poner algún POV en específico les avisare**

_Conversación normal _

Narración de hechos

_**Pensamientos**_

**Cambios de escena, cosas importantes o notas de autora.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4:**

**Esperando a Angela**

**BPOV:**

Las siguientes semanas fueron tranquilas, Alice y yo nos habíamos hecho por llamarlo así buenas amigas, Edward y yo nos estábamos reuniendo constantemente casi todas las tardes por lo que ya teníamos casi terminado todo el trabajo del señor Banner y hoy estaba especialmente feliz, porque Charlie cumplía años y esperaba hacerle una deliciosa cena en la próxima semana e invitar a sus amigos de la comisaría.

Terminé de preparar la cena y me encaminé a hacer la tarea de matemáticas, que a pesar de no ser mi materia favorita no estaba dispuesta a perderla; luego me di un baño y me relaje a dormir…

_**Estaba vestida exactamente igual que ese día, en el hermoso salón lleno de cientos de personas, aunque solo lo podía ver a él, me sentía tonta pero desde que lo había visto por primera vez su mirada me había hipnotizado y su sonrisa, ladeada y socarrona, capaz de hacer derretir al más frio bloque de hielo me había atrapado, pero esa sensación de peligro, de excitación solo me lo había hecho sentir él aumentando la adrenalina y la curiosidad latente que desde hacía mucho me había despertado. **_

_**_ Isabella, estas hermosa**_

_**_ Muchas gracias**_

_**_ ¿Bailamos?**_

_**_ ¿Quieres bailar con migo?- De nuevo esa sonrisa…**_

_**_ Creo que acabo de pedírtelo**_

_**_ Claro!**_

_**_ Hueles a… coco**_

_**_ No Quiero! – ese recuerdo no por favor, despierta Bella despierta!**_

_**_ Tu lo provocaste, tú me provocaste**_

_**_ Detente! Por favor….**_

_**_ Hueles a coco…. Mmm sabes que me encanta**_

_**_Bella! – por favor…. Solo despierta… no me obligues a recordarlo, todo menos eso**_

_**_ ¿Qué hare? Simplemente no puedo evitar odiarlo**_

_**_ Piénsalo**_

_**_ No hay nada que pensar Isabella, acaba con ello**_

_**_ No te atrevas a meterte en esto! Ella es mi hija!**_

_**_ Es mi hijo!**_

_**_ No te atrevas a opinar por mí, eres a la única persona a la que puedo odiar más que a mí misma**_

_**_ Acaso ya has tomado una decisión**_

_**_ Si madre, ya lo he decidido**_

**RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!**

El sonido del despertador fue mi salvación, aun me arrepiento de lo que paso, pero por fin entendí que no fue mi culpa, que las cosas eran así y que mi bebe sencillamente pago las consecuencias de una madre joven e inexperta, tan victima de los hechos como el mismo.

_ _supongo que es mejor apresurarme y olvidar todo el asunto._

La secundaria Forks era una constante caja de sorpresas, y es que a pesar de que ya me hayan dejado en paz por la curiosidad de la nueva y aparte de que ya nadie comenta el "accidente" con Lauren estoy asustada, ya tengo a Mike Newton y Erick Yorkie auto-proclamados mis admiradores después de que le golpee la nariz a La rubia, por lo tanto, tanto Jessica como Lauren han encontrado más de mil razones para hacerme bromas o buscarme pelea, pero no, como dije las cosas han estado tranquilas (_**demasiado para mi gusto)**_ y Alice me ha calmado ofreciéndome ayuda junto con su hermana Rosalie si algo pasaba, si hoy oficialmente me presentaban a Rosalie Hale y debía admitir que me tiene los nervios de punta.

_ _Bella! – _Cantó mi saltarina amiga danzando alegremente por el pasillo para acercarse a mí de modo que llegáramos juntas a la cafetería - _¿Cómo te fue en la tarea de matemáticas?_

__ Muy bien, gracias a Tu ayuda en las clases, no sé como agradecerte Alice, te prometo que te compensaré_

__ No seas tontita- _resta importancia con un movimiento de manos_ – para eso estamos las amigas_

__ Es cierto, hoy me siento orgullosa de proclamarte mi amiga – _después de haberlo pensado mucho, con la serie de ayudas que me ha proporcionado Alice, sin contar que me ofreció su mayor apoyo en la organización de la fiesta de Charlie a pesar de que le insistí que solo es una cena y nada del otro mundo_- y me encantaría invitarte a la cena de papá, sé que no será algo divertido ni nada del otro mundo, solo estarás con migo como la más joven, entenderás amigos de mis padres_

__ Detente! Me encantaría estar ahí haciéndote compañía. No se tu Bella pero para mí eres mi primera y mejor amiga_

__ Lo sé Alice, tu también lo eres, si, definitivamente eres mi mejor amiga – _después de mucho pensarlo entendí que tal vez era apresurado, yo nunca había llamado a alguien mi mejor amiga, pero ese duendecillo rompió mi cascaron, nunca antes había sido proclamada mi amiga sin haber mucho tiempo de compañerismo y confianza de ante mano, mas sin embargo ella se gano mi confianza y cariño desde el primer momento.

_ _Gracias Bella_ – me sonrió sinceramente – _mira allá están Rose y….. Ángela_ – mire donde estaban y pude ver a la hermosa Rubia que no miraba muy amablemente a la dulce y tierna Ángela, la única – aparte de Alice- que se ha ganado una parte de mi corazón en esta escuela.

__ Alice, ¿Rosalie no simpatiza de Ángela o son ideas mías?_

__ Así es, a Rosalie nunca le ha agradado Ángela, aunque ahora ya no es tan fuerte su desprecio_

__ Pero ¿Por qué?_

__ Lo lamento pero no puedo decirlo_

__ Entiendo_

Ángela estaba deprimida ya desde hace ya un par de semanas, la verdad no soy una persona que gusta de saber las cosas de los demás, pero sus ojeras estaban muy pronunciadas y ya casi no sonreía últimamente, yo lo sabía, Alice lo sabía, aunque nadie más lo notaba

_ _Entonces apurémonos_

**NARRADOR POV**

Una Rosalie enojona, una Ángela cabizbaja y unas Bella y Alice nerviosas por la palpable tensión, un carraspeo de una de las dos (no recuerdan cual) rompió el hielo

__ Rose…. Ella es Bella – empezó Alice_

__ Mucho gusto Rosalie, encantada de conocerte_ – para sorpresa de todas las presentes Rosalie ensancho su sonrisa y mostro sus hermosos y blancos dientes mientras le extendía la mano

_ _El gusto es mía Bella, me han hablado mucho de ti_

__ Culpable_

__ Claro Alice, sino ¿quien más?_

__ Edward por supuesto – _dijo la rubia exaltando a las otras 3

__ ¿Tu hermano?_

__ Rosalie!_

__ Mejor me voy, este tema es privado_

__si, vete_

__ Rose no seas…_

__ Como sea Alice_

Ángela salió dejando preocupada a Bella quien se prometió hablaría con ella más tarde, Alice parecía un poco enojada con Rosalie, quien miraba tranquilamente a Bella y le sonreía de nuevo _**ella sonríe mucho, eso debe ser algo de familia **_pensó Bella Recordando la primera charla con cada uno de los otros hermanos, que siempre le habían sonreído cuando se conocían, si, era una familia sonriente

Las tres chicas conversaron amenamente durante el descanso, era un momento alegre y de sonrisas pero Bella quería hablar con Ángela, y no lo dejo a ocultar cuando salió un poco antes del timbre excusándose con las presentes de que tenia cosas que hacer y yendo en su búsqueda, la encontró hablando con el chico Ben, le caía bien, pero su amiga lucia un poco nerviosa así que se acerco

_ _Lo siento Ben, no creo que sea correcto_

__ ¿No te gusto?_

__ No estoy segura, en cuanto lo sepa prometo contestarte_

__ Prometo esperar sin molestarte_

__ Por favor no te alejes mucho, no me gustaría perder tu amistad también_

__ No te preocupes_ – dijo con una sonrisa sincera – _me tardé en armarme de valor para decírtelo, siempre me rogué que si algo pasaba no quisieras arruinar nuestra amistad_

__ Gracias, me alegra que pienses lo mismo que yo_

__ Cuídate Ángela_

***suspiro***

_ _Vaya, no sabía que le gustaras a Ben_

__ Yo ya me lo había imaginado_

__ ¿y?_

__ No lo sé, hace poco rompí con alguien_

__ Entiendo, sigues queriéndolo_

__ En realidad no lo sé, nunca tuvimos una relación en sí, era algo de nosotros dos, nadie lo sabía, yo lo quiero pero…. No lo entiendo, en cierto modo me alegra que haya terminado con ello en el mismo nivel en que me duele_

__ Era una relación abierta?_

__ Ni siquiera sé si se le pueda llamar relación_

__ ¿y Ben?_

__ El me gusta, un poco pero no lo entiendo si yo lo quería a él, no creo haberlo olvidado_

__ Le pediste a Ben que no se alejara, en cierto modo no quieres perderlo_

__ Eso parece_

__ Sé que no soy nadie para aconsejarte, pero te recomiendo que lo intentes_

__ Gracias Bella, eres una gran persona, te mereces lo mejor_

__ Gracias, ahora vayamos a Biología_

Ambas se dirigieron al salón para llegar justo a tiempo antes de que el señor Banner les cerrara, Bella se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento y se tropezó como siempre, afortunadamente una malo de terciopelo la atrapo y la subió a su pecho donde aspiro su delicioso aroma

__ Lo lamento Edward, Gracias por atraparme, soy torpe, ya lo sabías _– él se rió por lo que sintió su eco en su pecho, la soltó y la dejo mirar sus hermosos y verdes orbes, ella entontada le sonrió en respuesta

_ _Sal con migo_ – un "ahh" por parte del salón no se hizo esperar, La castaña se sonrojó y el se rio mucho mas, el profesor los mando a callar y sentar – _Piénsalo_

La clase de Biología mas incomoda de su vida se hizo presente, no escucho nada, no entendió nada, solo podía sentir las miradas de toda la clase, la de el incluida, pero en ningún momento levantó la cabeza, estaba nerviosa porque había descubierto que Edward no le era indiferente, él le gustaba y mucho y era por ello que había caído en cuenta de que algo no encajaba del todo, Ella le mando una notita a Edward

_¿Por qué quieres salir con migo?_

El la leyó y la vio, se rio y le contesto, todo en una especie de chat que les mostrare a continuación:

_Me gustas_

_¿Desde cuándo?_

_Desde el primer momento en que te vi, ¿yo a ti no?_

_No desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_¿? No te entiendo_

_Ahora si me gustas_

_¿Por qué antes no?_

_Sonreías mucho_

_LOL ¿Eso es malo?_

_No entendía, no confío en las personas tan sonrientes_

_¿Por qué?_

_Deberías dejar de preguntar, si es necesario yo misma te contaré_

_Entiendo, todos tenemos secretos_

_¿Lo ves? El día que te pueda contar mi secreto probablemente sea el día que tú me puedes contar el tuyo_

_¿Qué te hace creer que yo tengo uno?_

_Lo sé, todos tenemos uno, tú mismo lo dijiste_

_Eres lista_

_Y precavida, pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que Cullen tiene un oscuro secreto_

_Definitivamente eres diferente a las demás_

_Las circunstancias te hacen diferente_

_¿Qué tal hoy a las 5:30?_

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Cambiemos la tarea por nuestra cita_

_No_

_Entiendo, no dejaremos la tarea atrás, ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?_

_No saldré con tigo_

_¿No?_

_¿Se te olvido leer?_

_¿Por qué no? Pensé que te gustaba_

_Y me gustas_

_¿Cuál es el problema?_

_Hay ciertos inconvenientes, déjame aclararte algo gánate mi confianza primero_

_Creí que ya confiabas en mí, eres amiga de mi hermana, ya debes saber mucho de mi_

_La verdad no hemos hablado demasiado de ti_

_Entiendo_

_Lo siento_

_No me rendiré_

_No soy tan fácil, conseguir mi confianza será un reto_

_Me gustan los retos_

_Entonces seremos buenos amigos_

_Y más que eso_

_Por ahora solo eso "amigo"_

_LOL, no te preocupes no me rindo con facilidad_

_Está bien, en mi casa a las 5:30_

_¿Ya te rendiste? Pensé que eras un reto_

_No seas tonto, terminemos lo de Biología_

_Claro_

_No llegues tarde_

_;)_

Estaban camino a gimnasia, en la sala donde se cambiaban, la vislumbro y se acerco

_ _¿Ángela?_

__ Dime Bella_

__ ¿A ti te gusta Edward Cullen?_

__ ¿Cómo?_

__ El primer día vi que no le eras indiferente y si esa es la persona con la que tenias la rara relación prometo que no saldré con él, acabando de romper con tigo y ya sabes – Ángela sonrió_

__ Edward es muy lindo, es normal sonrojarse al verlo y mas con su cautivante personalidad pero te garantizo que no lo he visto ver a nadie con los ojos con los que te mira a ti, el me gustaba antes de que llegaras, después no._

__ ¿osea qué?_

__ No tienes ningún problema de mi parte, el te quiere y yo nunca he significado ni significare un problema para ti_

__ No has roto con el?_

__ Bella, el y yo nunca tuvimos nada._

__ Ah, igual se la pienso poner difícil_

__ Por supuesto amiga – _ambas sonrieron

En la clase Bella y Ángela trabajaron juntas porque Alice había estado ausente en la clase, pero antes de salir le llego un mensaje a Bella para que faltara a su próxima clase y hablaran juntas

Bella llego un poco antes y observo que Alice y Edward estaban discutiendo un poco fuerte, este se enojo mucho por algo que haya dicho la duende y salió furioso sin siquiera mirar a Bella

_ ¿_Todo bien Alice?_

__ Discusiones de hermanos, problemas familiares_

__ Entiendo_

__ ¿Saldrás con Edward_? – esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida, iba a contarle pero era obvio que ese par se contaba todo

_ _No lo sé, no estoy segura del todo_

__ Quiero hablarte de ello, quiero que sepas con quien te metes_

__ ¿A qué te refieres?_

__ Cancela lo de hoy con Edward_

__ ¿La tarea?_

__ Así es, hoy tú y yo tendremos una pijamada_

__ Alice ¿Qué está pasando?_

__ Solo cancela, por favor – _Bella asintió y le llamo

__ No contesta, lo tiene apagado_

__ Entonces déjale el mensaje, lo que hablaremos ya no puede esperar – _Bella asintió de nuevo y obedeció

__ Listo, ¿ahora me explicaras que pasa?_

__ Si Bella, hoy por la noche te contare por qué no me agrada Lauren_

__ Entiendo, ¿Edward tiene que ver?_

__ __**Si, también te contaré la historia del vampiro.**_

No muy lejos de allí el mencionado estaba furioso, ardido y no podía entender por qué ella lo había cancelado, leyó de nuevo el mensaje y arrojó el celular contra la pared

_Lo siento, no me puedo reunir, surgió algo importante._

__ ¿QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE?!_

* * *

**Gracias a quienes lean, aunque no encuentro Reviews, si hay seguidores del Fic lo que me deja Feliz porque me leen y triste porque no me dan ningún comentario para saber si les gusta o no.**

**Agradeceré a quien lea ( espero que aunque sea uno se está tomando la molestia) y aun más me gustaría saber por un Review que de verdad no estoy escribiendo en vano a un público nulo**

**Si hay mala ortografía, me disculpo por ello**

**Las fotos en mi perfil de facebook **** www . facebook zafrina . vampicullen**** (sin espacios)**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


	6. Alice Brandon?

**DISCLAIMER: La trama es mía, pero los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a la queridísima Meyer.**

**El fic será narrado omniscientemente en su mayoría, mas sin embargo, si he de poner algún POV en específico les avisare**

_Conversación normal _

Narración de hechos

_**Pensamientos**_

**Cambios de escena, cosas importantes o notas de autora.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**Alice Brandon?**

__ ¿Vampiro?_

__ Así, es _

__ ¿Quién es el vampiro? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Lauren y Edward?_

__ Paciencia Bells, todo a su debido tiempo._

__ Entonces vámonos_

__ Iremos entonces en tu auto, Edward se irá en el Volvo y Rosalie se llevara el descapotable_

__ Vaya que Tienen unos autos extravagantes_

__ Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa – _pero me encanta que todos nos miren _– Bella sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga_

* * *

__ Vamos, tenemos que pasar por el súper. _

__ ¿Te había dicho cuán bien te haría conseguir un auto nuevo?_

__ Nop_

__ En serio Bells casi ni te escucho por el ruido que hace este vejestorio_

__ Oye! Mas respeto que este auto es más bien una reliquia_

__ Si, en un museo es que debería estar_

Bella rió por las ideas de su amiga

* * *

__ ¿Qué te parece la casa Swan?_

__ Es muy acogedora y cálida_

__ Y pequeña_

__ Perfecta para dos personas_

__ Tienes razón, anda, espérame mientras te preparo la lasaña ¿Por qué no llamas a tu casa a avisar que te quedas?_

__ Si, gracias, además completare la tarea de matemáticas_

__ Espera que termine de hacer la cena para que la hagamos juntas_

__ No hay problema, tú me preparas la cena y yo nos hago la tarea de matemáticas, es un trato justo_

__ Claro_

__ Bella estoy en casa! – _se presenta un hombre policía cansado y con su estomago rugiendo por anticipación al oler la lasaña_ – Oh Alice! Que gusto me da verte por estos lados_

__ El gusto es mío Charlie – _el mayor sonrió a la pequeña duende

__ Papá, Alice se quedará esta noche con nosotros_

__ Excelente! Nos da mucho gusto tenerte acá eres bienvenida cuando quieras_

__ Gracias Charlie_

__ Iré a dejar las botas y el arma, ya vuelvo_

__ Claro! – _dijeron las dos al unísono

__ ¿Charlie? – _inquirió Bella con una ceja alzada

__ El me había pedido que dejara con los formalismos, le agrado mucho_

__ Claro…_

El resto de la cena fue tranquila, tras de una larga conversación acerca de las tonterías de Bella de pequeña y unos pequeños e inocentes comentarios acerca de la poca capacidad de la susodicha para las matemáticas, ambas chicas se despidieron de Charlie para hablar de lo que tanto habían esperado con ansias toda la tarde y la noche

__ Creo que no traje ropa para dormir_

__ No hay problema, ahí está mi closet, puedes tomar lo que necesites _

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

__ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien Alice?_

__ ¿Bella?_

__ ¿sí?_

__ Dime por favor que esa no es tu ropa_

__ ¿De qué hablas? Claro que es mi ropa_

__ Supongo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto, parece que compraras en una segunda o que no lo hicieras hace años_

__ Bueno…._

__ ¿COMPRAS ROPA DE SEGUNDA?!_

__ No, pero si hace mucho que no compro ropa_

__ ¿Desde cuándo?_

__ No lo sé ¡Alice eso no es lo importante ahora! ¡Tienes que contarme!_

__ Tienes razón, eso lo soluciono más tarde_

_*suspiro de Bella* __**supongo que la dejare con la ilusión**_

__ ¿Alice?_

__ Bien, como sabrás soy adoptada – Bella asintió – bueno, te pido que por favor no me interrumpas, solo escúchame por favor – la aludida asintió de nuevo._

_Como sabrás Edward y Emmett son hermanos sanguíneos, bueno ellos son sobrinos de Carlisle, quien es mi padre adoptivo, Bueno, en realidad a pesar de que no somos hermanos si hay un rasgo Sanguíneo lejano pero lo hay, aparte de Emmett y Edward, Rosalie y mi Jazz también son hermanos, gemelos para ser más específicos y por lo tanto yo soy la que se podría decir sobra._

_No te puedo contar muchos detalles al respecto pero tenemos una familia en común más: Los Vulturi; que junto a los Cullen y los Hale tienen una sociedad familiar que conforma un gran patrimonio social a nivel de la economía Americana y Europea, con una pequeña inversión asiática. Bueno te preguntaras ¿Por qué te cuento eso? La verdad es que esta es la base de todas nuestras historias, todas están entrelazadas y para contarte y que entiendas tendré que comentarte algo de todos, no te contare nada concreto más que de mi vida y lo que creo necesario sepas acerca de los demás._

_Las tres familias, tal vez de las más potentes y poderosas en el mundo, una gran dinastía con un gran ápice económico y un anonimato adecuado para prevenir líos mayores, las familias tienen dinero no te lo voy a negar pero como tal entran muchas responsabilidades y medidas para mantener su cuidado. Ahí entro yo, o más o menos eso. ¿Sabes? Los Brandon son mi verdadera familia pero aunque te quisiera decir algo me sería imposible porque ni siquiera yo sé algo al respecto, ellos me dejaron sola cuando tenía unos 4 años diciendo que tenía demencia o algo así y que tenía visiones._

_No los detesto por qué no los conozco pero durante casi todos mis 17 años de vida me mantuve encerrada, por lo menos hasta que tuve 12 no pude salir de ese lugar, y solo gracias al mi padre Carlisle (si, lo llamo mi padre porque lo considero tal) no permitió que me dejaran más tiempo encerrada injustamente. Las tres familias líderes estaban en un tratado, sus hijos se casarían entre sí con tal de mantener y proteger el capital conseguido y fortalecer los lazos garantizando que no habrá rompimientos de tratados. Esme y Carlisle no tienen hijos de estirpe propia, por lo que el hermano de Carlisle: Edward Cullen quien era el primogénito de Anthony Cullen (El abuelo de Emm y Ed) proporcionó a sus dos niños para que su hermano fuera representado también._

_Comprenderás que para ser del siglo XXI se puede decir que esa es una costumbre injusta e inadecuada, pero los Vulturi y los padres de Edward no pensaban en ello y solo procuraban mantener estables las relaciones familiares. Allí entró todo, Carlisle y Esme no deseaban cumplir con ello y estaban en desacuerdo, además de los Hale, por lo que a pesar de los perjuicios iniciales y sin importarles lo que pensara su familia decidieron tomarme para adoptarme, una bastarda que no tenia ninguno de los tres apellidos ahora aspiraba a convertirse en una Cullen, eso al parecer fue la copa que rebosó el vaso:_

_1. Edward ya había roto su primer compromiso con Rosalie porque ellos no estaban de acuerdo con ser forzados y se habían criado mas como hermanos_

_2. Emmett había sido descubierto besándose con Rose_

_3. Jasper no había encontrado aun la persona con la cual casarse, pues los Vulturi no les habían escogido una de sus hijas a él y a Edward ya que Rose ahora había quedado comprometida con Emmett, al menos uno de ellos ya tenía a alguien elegido_

_4. Con mi llegada, los Vulturi amenazaron con romper el tratado, tenía que cambiarme como mínimo el nombre a Cullen y Casarme con un Vulturi ya que con mi "primo" Edward me sería imposible_

_Después la huida no fue menos que inevitable, los padres de Edward sufrieron un "misterioso" accidente aéreo en una de las instalaciones Asiáticas y quedaron en medio del océano, sus cuerpos perdidos, los Hale habían Salido del vuelo por una llamada de emergencia por lo que no perdieron su vida en ese momento. Carlisle y Esme quienes eran los tutores legales de Emmett y Edward ahora hablaron con los Hale y nos enviaron a los seis a este lugar, fingiríamos que somos una familia y Carlisle y Esme trabajarían para guardar las apariencias y recibirían una pequeña manutención para recibir más comodidades. Desde hace ya 2 años nos estamos ocultando de los Vulturi o eso intentamos._

_Los Hale murieron en su mansión asesinados hace unos días_

__ Alice! Lamento interrumpirte pero no me parece adecuado saber todo eso sobre ustedes_

__ No te preocupes Bella, te garantizo que eso es todo muy superficial, la historia es demasiado larga y compleja y como te dije solo te he contado lo más importante y lo que a mi vida concierne_

__ No entiendo porque me cuentas esto, es su historia, hubiera comprendido si me dijeras que eso era algo de familia y aun no veo la relación con Lauren o con el Vampiro_

__ Te garantizo que todo tiene su razón, lo que te cuento tiene relación con estos dos personajes y a su tiempo tendrá gran relevancia que lo sepas, eres la persona más cercana a mi familia, en todo sentido estoy segura que saldrás afectada con los resultados de los acontecimientos_

__ ¿Qué?_

__ Todo a su debido tiempo Bells_

__ Claro_

__ Sé que algún día nos confiaras tu secreto_

__ Alice ¿cómo?_

__ Todo a su debido tiempo Isabella_

__ continúa_

_Bueno, Lauren y yo éramos buenas amigas, sorprendentemente desde mi primer día en Forks ella me habló y se hizo a mi lado, me enseñó el lugar y me guió sin ninguna incomodidad, ¿sabes? Antes de irnos Jasper y yo habíamos fijado nuestro compromiso, aunque no nos amaramos aprendimos a tomarnos cariño y a protegernos el uno con el otro. Entramos en las vacaciones de Verano, cada día me sentía más atraída por Jasper, pero él no mostraba ese tipo de interés, el me quería como a una hermana. Lauren y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas, ella nos mantuvo unidos como hermanos más que nunca y durante ese verano yo la apreciaba demasiado. Entramos a la escuela, un año ciertamente difícil, todos unos totales inadaptados: los Cullen y Hale ricos de cuna no sabían cómo tratar a alguien como a alguien normal y yo no sabía relacionarme con los demás con tan solo unos 3 años fuera de ese loquero, éramos muy frágiles y eso terminó por desquebrajarnos: Tanya Denali, una chica rubia con ojos azules, una hermosa estudiante de intercambio desde Alaska, la gran novedad de todos, una influencia tanto como para el vampiro como para Lauren, ella impulso en cierta parte, inconscientemente todo el lío._

_Lauren gustaba de Edward, desde el momento en que lo vió se sintió tremendamente atraída e hizo de todo para conquistarlo, pero Edward solo podía tener ojos para Tanya. Lauren en Venganza, aun sabiendo cuanto quiero a Jazz lo sedujo y lo embriagó haciéndole creer que se habían acostado y que estaban esperando un bebé, eso me destrozó y sorprendió a la familia, tanto que llegue a odiar a Jazz; ¿sabes? El no tuvo la culpa de que ella nunca estuvo embarazada, de que nos haya engañado y como venganza a que la alejamos de nosotros no sé cómo pero ella ya sabía de la familia o al menos un poco nos confesó que Tanya, Quien ahora era novia de Edward era una espía Vulturi, y hacia una semana había mandado una carta confesando nuestra ubicación. Edward tenía el corazón destrozado, yo estaba temporalmente aliviada y Tanya había recibido su recompensa, pero se había ido sintiendo un poco de aprecio por Edward quien había jurado odiarla y no confiar en las mujeres._

_Los Vulturi terminaron enterándose de nuestra locación, por lo que como habían tanto un representante de los Cullen como los Hale la idea era que nos tomáramos un plazo más largo y nos casáramos con nuestros respectivos prometidos cuando cumpliéramos los veintiuno, pero ahora que nos enteramos de ello aun no sabemos qué va a pasar._

__ Entiendo Alice, estas en un cierto peligro_

__ No lo sé, los Vulturi son analíticos, se tardaran en planear un nuevo plan_

__ Si te puedo ayudar en algo_

__ Piensa más en ti Bella_

__ ¿Cómo?_

__ ¿Te gusta mi hermano?_

__ ¿Edward? Un poco_

__ Tú también le gustas_

__ ¿Es el vampiro?_

__ así es_

__ ¿Por qué vampiro?_

__ Bueno así le decimos en la familia, el es un amargado chupa vidas desde lo de Tanya, me gustaría que hables con él, que te cuente su historia el mismo, que lo juzgues por él y no por mi_

__ Creí que me contarías su historia_

__ Es cierto, lo siento pero será en otra ocasión, vamos es hora de dormir_

__ Alice!_

__ Buenas noches!_

Lo entendía, no era deber de Alice contarle algo de Edward, ella estaba en su derecho de no contar algo de él y en cierto modo agradecía que ella fuera tan discreta, pero no pudo evitar soñar con él esa noche. A la mañana siguiente cuando Alice se bañaba le llego el mensaje que le había puesto los pelos de punta

__ NO!_

* * *

**Gracias a quienes lean, aunque no encuentro Reviews, si hay seguidores del Fic lo que me deja Feliz porque me leen y triste porque no me dan ningún comentario para saber si les gusta o no.**

**Agradeceré a quien lea ( espero que aunque sea uno se está tomando la molestia) y aun más me gustaría saber por un Review que de verdad no estoy escribiendo en vano a un público nulo**

**Si hay mala ortografía, me disculpo por ello**

**Las fotos en mi perfil de facebook **** www . facebook zafrina . vampicullen**** (sin espacios)**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


	7. Un cumpleaños inusual

**DISCLAIMER: La trama es mía, pero los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a la queridísima Meyer.**

**El fic será narrado omniscientemente en su mayoría, mas sin embargo, si he de poner algún POV en específico les avisare**

_Conversación normal _

Narración de hechos

_**Pensamientos**_

**Cambios de escena, cosas importantes o notas de autora.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**UN CUMPLEAÑOS INUSUAL**

**BPOV**

No lo podía creer, técnicamente me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y no había podido entender la razón, estaba furiosa con Alice por haber permitido que esto pasara, no le veía la razón, no podía entenderlo y ni siquiera podía mirar a la persona que estaba a mi lado

_ _¿Estás bien?_

_ _¿Esto no cuenta como secuestro?_

__ ¿Por qué habría de serlo?_ – se burlo de mi con su ladeada sonrisa

__ No entiendo cómo me convenciste_

__ Ya te lo dije, mi padre quería revisarte_

__ Pero eso podía ser en el hospital_

__ Bueno, esa fue mi idea, mi madre se mostraba entusiasmada de conocerte_

__ No entiendo él porqué_

__ Eres la extraña fascinación de mi familia_

__ Ya lo he notado_

__ Ya hemos llegado_

_*_suspiro de resignación_* - supongo que ya estoy acá_

__ Esa es la actitud_

**FLASH BACK**

_ _Alice, ¿podrías por favor explicarme este mensaje?_ – fue lo primero que pregunté cuando la aludida abandonó el cuarto de baño

_ _¿Mensaje? _– Ella tomó el celular de mi mano y lo leyó – _ya veo, lo siento Bella pero debe ser idea de Edward_

_ _Eso ya lo sé, pero no entiendo porqué insiste en que vaya a su casa, sería más fácil esperar al lunes, además hoy le celebro el cumpleaños a Charlie y no puedo faltar._

__ Eso lo haré yo, preocúpate ahora por arreglarte, anda ponte este hermoso vestido._

_ _¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido? Alice, ¡tú ya sabias acerca de ello!_

__ Edward me lo había mencionado, pero quise que supieras un poco mas de nosotros antes de llegar a nuestro hogar _

__ No sé si sea buena idea Alice_

__ Bella a todos en mi familia le agradas, aunque no lo creas has hecho un gran cambio en nosotros, además solo es una revisión y un almuerzo_

__ Alice, pero la fiesta de Charlie…_ - ella sonrió, sabía que tenía la batalla más que ganada

_ _Ya te dije que yo me encargo, anda yo hago las llamadas correspondientes en tu libreta de anotaciones._

__ ¿Ya tenias planeado esto?_

__ No te preocupes, no hare nada que tú no harías_

__ Por favor, no derroques todo el presupuesto_

__ Confía en mi Bella, soy una experta en esto_

__ Está bien_

__ Lo sabia! Ahora ven que te ayudare a arreglarte_

**Mientras Alice arrastraba a Bella, esta dejo car su celular en donde se podía presenciar claramente el mensaje recibido**

"**Hola Bella, pasare por ti a las 12m para un almuerzo en mi casa, mi padre quiere aprovechar para revisarte y mi madre para conocerte, Alice se encargara de convencerte porque no acepto un no por respuesta.**

**Sé que cederás, confío en que lo harás**

**Saludos, **

**Edward"**

Ese mensaje tenía una segunda intención y todos lo sabíamos

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Estaba nerviosa, más que eso, cuando baje del auto no pude ver más que la gran y prepotente casa de los Cullen

__ ya relájate, estas hermosa – _Alice me había vestido con un bonito vestido azul, hoy por ser un día mas o menos soleado no me estaba congelando

_ _Supongo que gracias_

__ No seas sarcástica, anda entra_

__ Aun puedo salir corriendo_

__ Te perderías_

__ Sé un poco de astronomía_

__ ¿Acaso crees que durarías en la intemperie?_

__ Vámonos y cállate_

__ ¡Claro!_

_La casa o mansión Cullen sería más apropiado decirlo era totalmente blanca, repleta de grandes ventanales que le daban una gran iluminación y un hermoso patio delantero, en donde estaban estacionados por lo que pude ver un Jeep, el descapotable de Rosalie, un Mercedes y ahora el Volvo de Edward ¿podían tener más autos?, cuando llegamos a la entrada de inmediato nos abrieron el doctor Cullen y una hermosa señora de cabellos castaños y una tierna mirada oscura, quien debía ser su mujer; ambos estaban sonrientes y me infundieron la confianza que ya estaba por los suelos_

__ Buenas tardes _

__ Buenas tardes Bella, veo que luces muy bien_

__ Muchas gracias doctor Cullen_

__ Llámame Carlisle, ya te lo dije_

__ Bella, ella es mi madre, Esme – _no pude evitar notar que la llamaba "madre", él la miraba con una cálida mirada que ella correspondió antes de tenderme la mano

_ _He oído hablar mucho de ti Bella, llámame Esme_

__ Mucho gusto Esme_

__ ¡La chica vampiro! – _salieron los hermanos a saludarme (excepto Alice que no estaba)

__ Emmett _

__ ¡Bella!_

__ Rose, Jasper_

__ ¿Cómo has estado? – _pregunta la rubia

__ Bien ¿y ustedes?_

__ Perfectos – sonrió Jasper_

__ Anda Edward, ve a dale un Tour por la casa mientras terminamos el almuerzo_

__ Muchas gracias por la invitación_

__ Es un placer querida – _contesta Esme maternalmente

__ Cuando termines me gustaría revisarte_

__ Si, Gracias Carlisle – _el me sonrió dado que lo llamé por su nombre

__ Vamos Bella_

El recorrido a la casa fue muy interesante, me mostro el jardín trasero donde estaba el bellísimo jardín de Esme, me llevo a la cocina, pero muy rápido alegando que el almuerzo era comida, me mostro el estudio de Carlisle, el salón de diseño de Esme y las habitaciones de los chicos, terminando por la suya

__ Definitivamente un sueño –_ eran las pocas palabras para describir la imponente habitación en la que me encontraba, era como me hubiera gustado tener un salón de relax o algo por el estilo, totalmente iluminado por los ventanales, una sencilla pero hermosa cama doble con una sencilla sábana blanca, un gran librero; pero lo que más me impresionó fue el hermoso stand donde tenía cientos de CD, un reproductor moderno y uno viejo de disco, y a su lado un hermoso piano de cola negro y una guitarra acústica. Se preguntaran como había todo eso en una sola sala, simple: no exagero cuando digo que la casa era una mansión y cada habitación era una viva muestra de ello. Tome el reproductor y deje sonar la última pista, para saber que escuchaba_ – Claro de Luna_

__ Debussy, supuse que te gustaría_

__ ¿Eh? _

__ Eres una chica lista, algo me decía que te gustaba la clásica_

__ Así que lo pusiste ahí para impresionarme_

__ para nada, yo también tengo mis gustos_

__ Grandioso_

__ Supongo que Alice hablo con tigo_

__ Sobre eso….._

__ ¡Edward, Bella, bajen a almorzar!_

_*suspiro* - supongo que lo hablaremos después_

__ Claro_

__ ¡vaya! Creí que se iban a quedar un poco más ocupados_

__ ¡Emmett! – lo reprendieron todos, mientras yo me ponía un poco roja_

__ Espero que te guste quería_

__ Muchas gracias Esme_

_Decir que la comida estaba deliciosa era poco, la familia siempre estuco atenta y amable con migo, me contaban historias de cuando eran bebes e intentaban avergonzar sobre todo a Edward quien se ponía rojo y se reía nerviosamente, ellos comentaron que no lo habían visto ponerse tan nervioso antes mientras Emmett me miraba sugestivamente_

__ Gracias por haber venido Bella – comento Rosalie, estábamos solos los chicos a excepción de Edward, quien se había ido con sus padres por unos asuntos con las tarjetas o algo así _

__ Muchas gracias por haberme recibido tan amenamente_

__ De hecho eres tú a quien debemos agradecer, nos has quitado al ogro – comento Emmett_

__ Ogro_

__ Veras, Edward no sonreía mucho desde la muerte de sus padres – comento Jasper_

__ Pero desde que te conoció sonríe más a menudo, ha cambiado Bella, por ti, tú lo haces ser quien era antes_

__ Tu lo haces mejor persona – complementó Jasper a su hermana_

__ Gracias pero yo no he hecho nada_

__ Eso es porque no conocías al Edward de antes. – comento Emmett_

__ ¿Acaso el no es así? – ¿el tierno y perfecto Edward? ¡Lo sabia!_

__ El te dirá como era antes, no es nuestro asunto, pero estoy casi seguro que solo con tigo es el verdadero Edward – comentó Rose_

__ Tu lo has cambiado Bella, gracias, no sabes cuan feliz esta mamá – complemento Jazz_

__ Te queremos chica vampiro _

__ Cuentas con nosotros como tus hermanos, Bella cuentas con mi amistad incondicional – me dijo sonriente Rose_

__ Muchas gracias Rose_

__ Lamento interrumpir, pero Alice me exige que llegues puntual a las 5 o me arrancara la cabeza_

__ ¡Es cierto! ¿Quisieran acompañarme a la casa? Le haré una pequeña reunión de cumpleaños a Charlie y me encantaría tenerlos como invitados_

__ ¿No molestamos?_

__ Para nada, de hecho me encantaría que tus padres fueran también_

__ Les avisaré_

De la mansión Cullen nos dirigimos a la Casa Swan Edward, Jasper y yo en el auto y Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle en el Mercedes, puesto que les dije que no habría espacio para el Jeep. Cuando llegamos a la casa Swan, no podía creer cuan hermosa se veía con un decorado de luces (por lo que ya estaba oscureciendo) uno música de fondo que venía del patio trasero y del allí también provenía el olor a parrillada, cuando llegamos estaban los oficiales, algunos amigos de Charlie, su mejor amigo en silla de sillas Billy Black y junto a él Quien recordaba era su hijo, Jake que había visto días atrás. No entendía de donde había salido todo, oh si, Alice me había salido más costosa de lo esperado.

Después de haber dejado hablando a los nuevos invitados me dirigí a buscar a la bestia que lo desencadeno todo: Alice

__ ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Alice te dije que no tenía mucho presupuesto!_

__ No pienses en ello tontita, es un regalo de la familia, la fiesta_

__ ¿Eh?_

__ ah sí, también le compre cosas nuevas a tu guardarropa_

__ ¿Qué hiciste qué?!_

__ No te enojes por favor_

__ Alice no puedo aceptarte eso_

__ Ya te lo dije, es un regalo._

__ No es un oso de peluche o algo así_

__ El dinero no es problema_

__ Alice eso no es justo con tus padres, el gasto…. – _ahora recordaba los tramites con las tarjetas

__ No es nada, te lo garantizo, ellos fueron quienes propusieron_

__ Aun sin saber que los invitaría_

__ Ya te dije que le agradas a los Cullen_

__ Y a los Hale y a los Brandon – _recordé feliz

__ De eso te quiero hablar_

__..._

__ Ya no tienes a una Brandon que te quiere_

__ ¿A qué te refieres?_

__ Ahora legalmente soy una Cullen_

__ ¿en serio? ¡Muchas felicidades!_

__ Gracias, eso me hace muy feliz, es lo que más deseaba. Ahora Legalmente soy hija de Esme y Carlisle_

__ Dos personas maravillosas_

__ Lo sé, soy muy afortunada_

__ Yo también, mira a Charlie como disfruta la fiesta, me ha agradecido como 3.000 veces_

__ El te ama Bella. Se lo nota por encima_

__ Yo también lo amo_

__ Hablando de amor…. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero quiero hablar con tigo_

__ Edward, no te escuche llegar_

__ Yo los dejo_

__ Gracias Alice_

__ De nada hermanito, hablamos después Bellita_

__ Gracias por todo Alice, eres única_

__Eso lo sé – el duendecito salió dando brinquitos dejándonos a Edward y a mí a solas_

__ Bella… creo que ya sabes que me gustas_

__ si, sobre eso…_

__ Déjame decirte algo primero, sé que tengo cosas que no sabes de mi, que prácticamente no nos conocemos hace demasiado, pero tú me gustas de una manera que no había sentido antes y si me dejas te iré contando mis pasados_

__ Shh, tú tienes tu pasado y yo el mío, no tienes que explicarme eso ahora y más cuando_

__ Quiero hacerlo_

__ Edward…_

__tu me gustas y _

__ Edward…_

__ Hare lo posible para que me pongas atención_

__ Edward…_

__ Te hare la persona más feliz si me lo permites y _

__ ¡Tú también me gustas!_

__ y te diré… ¿Qué?_

__ Idiota, no me hagas repetirlo_

__ dilo, por favor, en voz alta_

__ Me gustas_

__ ¿En serio?_

__ Quiero intentarlo con tigo, tu familia se lleva bien con migo y ….. Podemos intentarlo_

__ Prometo que no te defraudare_

__ Podemos contarnos nuestros pasados cuando estemos listos, sin prisas, preocupémonos por ahora por nosotros dos_

__ ¿Puedo besarte? _

__ Claro Tontito_

Esa confesión tan linda e inocente termino de convencerme por completo, Edward era dulce, tierno y apasionado, todas esas cosas logro transmitírmelas por ese beso, el choque de nuestros alientos, combinado con el toque de nuestras narices, nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestras lenguas combinándose como una sola, definitivamente sentía como que allí pertenecía desde hacia tanto tiempo y no quería terminar allí, creo que ninguno de los dos quería terminar…

__ ¡Qué, no! – _El grito de Rosalie nos hizo separarnos de repente_ - ¡lárgate Zorra!_

¿Acaso estábamos destinados a que nos interrumpieran?

__ ¡lo siento! – _Gritó la voz femenina mientras entraba y nos veía tomados de la mano, estaba llorando con un palito en la mano que le paso a Edward_ - ¡perdónenme! No sé qué hacer_

Rosalie y Alice se quedaron estáticas junto a mí mientras mirábamos la incrédula mirada de Edward que se puso pálido como un tomate mientras veía la prueba de embarazo

__ ¿Positivo? – _dijo a punto de desfallecer

__ No sé qué hacer – _dijo entre lágrimas mientras Rosalie Gruñía y Alice se sujetaba las sienes en desesperación, yo enmudecí, nunca en mi vida hubiera esperado tal cosa, mi cuerpo temblaba y me mostraba más sorprendida que la madre de Edward que recién entraba

__ ¿Ángela?_

O quizás no era tan inocente…

* * *

**Gracias a quienes lean, aunque no encuentro Reviews, si hay seguidores del Fic lo que me deja Feliz porque me leen y triste porque no me dan ningún comentario para saber si les gusta o no.**

**Agradeceré a quien lea ( espero que aunque sea uno se está tomando la molestia) y aun más me gustaría saber por un Review que de verdad no estoy escribiendo en vano a un público nulo**

**Si hay mala ortografía, me disculpo por ello**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


	8. Disculpas

Bueno Hola:

Primero que todo un saludo a los que estén leyendo esto, se preguntarán que pasó con la historia? Bueno yo también. No puedo negar sentirme decepcionada de mi misma por no terminar la historia, pero déjenme decirles que si una historia no tiene la aceptación que una espera es porque no la está planteando adecuadamente o su trama no se vió interesante para sus lectores.

Por esto, a pesar de que siento decepción de las autoras que dejan sus maravillosas historias por causas sean o no importantes, no puedo dejar de admitir que me siento un poco hipócrita al hacer lo mismo, y más por el hecho es que muchas de ellas con una maravillosa trama dejan las lectoras en ascuas, pero la verdad es simple, mi historia no ha tenido muchos Reviews ni visitas, por lo que no creo que muchos la extrañen honestamente me disculpo de todo corazón con las personas que la leyeron, comentaron, siguieron o simplemente les gustó como lectoras silentes. Sé que no es una gran cantidad de "fans" de la historia, pero se como lectora que es importante que el escritor piense no solo en cantidad sino en calidad, pero como no mantengo el tiempo tan amplio como quisiera mi idea seguirá en mi cabecita y no me molestare en escribir algo que es obvio que no es de tanto interés para ustedes.

Ojalá que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi "disculpa" y que me sepan entender y si me odian al menos miren que no abandoné la historia por completo sin razón y que les estoy dando la cara (metafóricamente). Si necesitan algo háganmelo saber, la escritura es la mejor expresión y si desean insultarme por favor no usen palabras soeces que insulten la política de Fanfiction. Seguiré en contacto como lectora, no por esto pienso abandonar la pagina, solo es un Break de la escritura, de pronto en un futuro decida continuar… Sin promesas.

Gracias por su paciencia al leer hasta acá, de nuevo me disculpo y si requieren algo, lo que sea que esté a mi alcance por favor háganmelo saber.

Nos estamos Leyendo!


End file.
